


Howl

by AllIGottaDoIsDream



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Not very lovey dovey but I wanted to write were kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllIGottaDoIsDream/pseuds/AllIGottaDoIsDream
Summary: Jimmy decides he can’t go on without knowing what’s out there.





	Howl

It was 12:16 AM. It was 12:16 AM on a full moon night and- and Jimmy swears to god he heard it again outside his open window.  
A lone howl, like a single church bell echoing, and echoing, and echoing alone. At first he thought it was coyotes- coyotes or wolves or something, but he or anyone else had never seen any around. And then it stopped for a while, only to reappear on a chilly, winter Colorado night like this one. When the moon was its fullest, and the stars glistened above teasingly.  
Sitting at his bulky computer, the blue light illuminating his face, Jimmy wondered if anyone else noticed, or perhaps, he was just going crazy. He was probably crazy, tugging on his yellow sweater, and grabbing his steel crutches, chilled slightly from sitting under the open window. He laughed dryly to himself, already seeing the news headline. “Local Crippled kid mauled by wolves!”. Oh! Or maybe even, “Jimmy Valmer- idiot kid who thought it was a good idea to go into the woods at one am!”.  
He opened his front door, wincing at the creaking it made as the hinges swung open. A blast of cold air made Jimmy shiver, his eyes watering from the change in temperature, but nonetheless he still made his way across the road. A black car zoomed behind him, the headlights briefly illuminating him and the tree line in front of him.  
He shook his phone, the flashlight snapping on, revealing the fog exiting his lungs in every breath. He faced the woods outside his home, the trees a dark outline against the blue-black sky. The moon shone into it like a path, testing the limits of his curiosity, and fear.  
He walked in, a slow amble at first, crutches crunching over fallen branches. It was deathly silent. So silent he could hear his heart beat, fast and soft, and the chattering of his teeth.

’Hooo!’

Jimmy jumped, the hair on the back of his neck raising in fear as his eyes scanned the dark pine branches. He whipped around, stumbling as his crutches snagged on a fallen twig, the light of his flashlight glaring off two moon-wide eyes staring back at him.  
He laughed- he really was crazy! It was just an owl, large and nestled into the hole of a tree. He snorted at himself feeling rather dumb, and soon cracking out a “Sorry! I w-wasn’t aware Hoo l-lived here!”.  
A growl. Jimmy could feel the color rush out of him, and he turned, half expecting to be killed on the spot. His flashlight caught two bright, emerald orbs staring back at him, surrounded by cinnamon fur. He would have thought the creature beautiful if he wasn’t running for his life right now.  
He ran- ran as fast as he could- even faster then he thought he could. Probably even faster then Fastpass himself. He propelled himself with his crutches, the metal glinting with moonlight. 

Cracking sticks and panicked breath, and the light probably wasn’t helping guide the beast from his trail- but he was almost there, to edge of the forest. It was the homestretch and- he fell. He fell down a hill and slid right to the bottom.  
He gasped, lifting himself up with his arms and looking around. He could feel new scrapes burning against the cold wind, but he didn’t care. He felt around for his crutches. Reaching for his phone,!he realized it wasn’t there- it must have fell out on his tumble down.  
A guttural noise met his ears and he looked up, atop the hill a canine outline, the glow of green eyes staring intently at him. It slunk down the snowy incline gracefully, almost teasing Jimmy for his tumble. It paced forward, its fiery fur clashing with the harsh white of the snow. 

Jimmy froze like ice, eyes locked onto the animal like a homing missile. It continued until it stood right over him, staring intently with emerald eyes. Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut, shaking violently and waiting for the wolf to sink into teeth into his flesh and be done with it, but it never came. Instead, he felt it lay atop him, burying its soft head into his shoulder. Jimmy brought his shaky hand to the wolf, stroking it one and then- completely passing out.

Jimmy groaned, feeling morning light burning the outside of his eyelids. He blinked them open, golden lighting flooding the soft brown of his eye. Was it all a dream? It couldn’t have been- he still felt the sting of scrapes on his skin. He blinked the light out his eyes, not expecting dark blue to meet them. He sat up, a purple blanket falling off around him. He looked around, sweat beading in his forehead. He noticed his crutches beside him as well as his phone- cracked - and a ginger staring at his hands. “K-Kyle?”, Jimmy called out, and Kyle ,who was propped against the wall, turned to look at Jimmy. “Jimmy”, he said, “You can’t tell anyone”. Kyle stared at him with the same intense green eyes as the animal who chased him last night, light glinting off his freckled skin. “Y-yeah”, he said, face heating a bit.

‘Still a better love story then Twilight’.  
“What?”.  
“N-nothing!”.


End file.
